The present disclosure relates to an antenna pattern frame and an electronic device including the same.
Mobile communications terminals supporting wireless communications such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), navigation devices, notebooks, and the like, have been developed to include functions such as code division multiple access (CDMA), wireless local area networks (LAN), digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB), and the like. One of the most important components of mobile communications terminals enabling such functions is the antennas thereof.
Research into integrating the antenna with the mobile communications terminal in order to miniaturize the mobile communications terminal and enhance durability of the antenna has been actively conducted.
Here, as a method of integrating the antenna with the mobile communications terminal, there is provided an injection molding method of fixing a radiator including an antenna pattern formed thereon in a mold and injecting resin into the mold.
However, in order to fix the radiator in place in the injection molding method, a guide pin may be provided in the mold, and here, a penetrating hole may be formed in an injection molding product due to the guide pin, and moisture may be introduced into the penetrating hole, such that the water-proof feature of the product may deteriorate.